custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sands of Bara Magna
Part 1 Prologue thumb|left|300px|Despite the title, this is actually the prologue.A huge mechnic head rises from the waters of the endless ocean planet, its body emerging from the once island, now bits of rock, Mata Nui, named after the inhabitants' great spirit that they once worshipped. But now there were no inhabitants on the island. Instead they were inside the giant hulking mechanic being, in the place known as Metru Nui. The giant then fully rose from the sea, its head actually almost out of the planet's atmosphere. Its green eyes slowly turned to bright red. This giant was Mata Nui. And now his body had been taken over by an incredible evil, and his essence was trapped inside the mask known as Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life. ''Then the evil giant shot the mask out of its chest and into space, hurtling it to its unintended destination, the planet known as ''Bara Magna. As the mask hurtled towards Spherus Magna, the inhabitants of the barren planet were developing big problems, as they would soon be sent into a wave of fear. But how will it happen? Mata Nui dos not know, for he doesn't know where he is even going. But he will find out soon enough....yes, he will. And so will you. Chapter 1 A single agori runs through the desert; his bright blue armor shining in the light of the sun. He is Berix, a villager in the settlement of Tajun. Berix is a collector, scouring the desert and is ruins for "treasures"--scrap metal, old armor, and weapons, or whatever he might come across. But there is only one problem with being a collector on Bara Magna... Sometimes you find things you don't want. ....and sometimes they find you. "Oof!" coughs out berix as he trips and falls. He hears the growling of a rock steed behind him, and looks upto see a bone hunter raising his sword, perched on his steed. "Hunt's over," says the bone hunter, who happened to be named Fero; his steed was skirmix. "Youlose," he said. Then suddenly a spiky thornax ball hits his hand, injuring it. He grabbed it, trying to ignore the pain. "You must be tired of living, glatorian!" he yells. Berix looks at the direction Feo is looking at, and sees a newly recuited glatorian, Gresh holding up his thornax launcher. "No," he says bravely. "Only tired of bone hunters like you. Leave the agori alone and move along." "Heh," replies Fero, "One lone fighter, still with sand in his ears, challenging a bone hunter? Did the suns get you, are are you just stupid?" "Not sunstruck, not stupid. Just a traveller. One thing though...." Two other glatorian, Tarix and Strakk, both appear lightning fast out of nowhere. "....I never travel alone," finishes Gresh. Chapter 2 A Few minutes Later... "Ow," said Strakk, rubbing his head. Tarix looked back at Strakk. "Well, I did tell you to block him, not get trampled his mount," said Tarix. Gresh intruded n the conversation. "He'll be back with friends," he said. "We should keep moving." Berix came over to them. "Thanks for the rescue," he said. "But I don't have anything to pay you with!" "Don't worry. We did this one fo fun," replied Tarix. Strakk looked disgusted. "Speak for yourself," he said. "I don't fight for free." Gresh once again intruded. "Glatorian fight for the villages who hire us, so they don't have to fight each other," he said. "But we don't charge to save a life." "What are you doing so far from Tajun," Strakk asked Berix, chnaging the subject. "Collecting old bits of armor," replied Berix. "I need better armor if I'm going to fight in the arena one day." "You need more than that, sand flea. You need---hold on! We've got company!" Several forms suddenly moved swiftly towards the Glatorian, cloaked by a sand screen. They were Vorox, once proud warriors (over 100,00 years ago), now near-beasts. They were fast, dangerous, and didn't take prisoners. One then tackled Tarix, and began screeching at him. Another one lunged at Gresh. He blocked it with his shield. "Hungry, or just angry, you think?" asked Gresh. Tarix was hit by a blow from his Vorox attacker. "Probably both," he retorted. "Since when do Vorox need a reason?" asked Strakk, while swinging his ice blade at a Vorox. Gresh swung his shield in an uppercut, sending a Vorox flying. "Good point," he replied. "Wheeet!" Tarix looked around. "What was that?" he asked. It was a whistle. And almost as if on cue, the Vorox retreated, dissapearing into the sand. Strakk was annoyed. "Hey! They're leaving just when I was just starting to enjoy this." Berix looked up at a nearby cliff. "It was the Glatorian over there!" said Berix. "I think he signaled them! Who is that?" He pointed to a large red and orange Glatorian atop the cliff. He had huge fie claws that glowed in the light. "That;s Malum," answers Tarix. "Exiled from Vulcanus for crimes in the arena." "Not our problem," said Gresh,as Berix tried to pick up a blade that a Vorox left behind. It was too heavy for him. "We're due in Vulcanus, remember?" Gresh said. Chapter 3 A huge arena stood in between two waterfalls, ear the city of Valcanus. This was the Glatorians' dstination. Raanu, elder of the village of Valcanus, was in the middle of a less-than friendly chat with Metus, recruiter/trainer of Glatorian. "But we need another fighter, now that Malum's gone!" said Raanu. "The Skrall are claiming the flame geysers to the north, and we must meet their challenge!" Metus answered him. "Good glatorian don't spring from the sand," said Metus. "And, besides, no one wants to work for you. Not if it means fighting him." Metus was reffering to the Skrall warrior, acompanied by Atakus, the guardian of Roxtus's gatess, who was trying to get through the crowds in the arena's seating area. The Skrall approached an Agori. "Move," he said. The Agori was annoyed, unaware that the rude being was actually a Skrall. "Find someplace else to watch from," he said, "This spot's mine." The Skrall got angry, and held his sword up to the Agori's neck. "I. Siad. Move," said the Skrall. Tha Agori turnd around and saw it was a Skrall. Shuddering in fear, he stepped aside, stammering, "Move! Right! Sure! Yes, sir. Moving now." The Skrall then began descending towards the bottom of the arena. Meanwhile, Tarix was was waiting with Gresh for the match to start. "You're fighting a Skrall?" he asked. "Yes," said Gresh. "There is an oasis. The people of Tesara say it belongs to them....the Skrall say it's their's. This fight decides who gets it." Gresh then walked out into the arena to face his oponnent. Raanu stood between Gresh and the Skrall warrior. "You honor our arena with your combat," Raanu said. "May your swords and shields preserve the peace!" As Raanu walked away, the Skrall jumped into the air, and corckscrewed around. He then fell, his foot aimed at Gresh's face. "Fall! You will fall!" he screamed as he descended. Gresh put up his shield at the last moment. "Not...unnghh!.....today!" exclaimed Gresh, as he tried to push back the force of the Skrall's foot. The Skrall landed on his feet, and they began clashing, sword against shield. They steadily moved around the arena for a few seconds. As they clashed their swords once more, the Skrall said, "Surrender and I will let you live." "If I surrender I have nothing to live for," replied Gresh. "But if you want to give up..." "Skrall never concede!" Gresh distracted the Skrall long enough to deliver a kick, knocking the Skrall a few feet away, off his feet. The Skrall then did a forward back-flip up to gresh, and through his shield, making it spin, and turning it into a giant razor saw. "Now, we start again," said the Skrall, a hint of deviousity in his voice. "Not good." said Greh, as the spinning shield sawed his shield to tatters. He desperately fired his thornax. The Skrall deflected it. "You Skrall heve been challenging for everything of any worth for months now!" exclaimed Gresh. "You would leave the other villages with nothing!" "We fight. We win. We take. WE ARE SKRALL!" bellowed the Skrall as he swung his sword one, two, three times at Gresh's face. Gresh fell over. The Skrall walked over to his unconscious body. "This match is over," proclaimed the Skrall. "Now meet the fate of the defeated!" The Skrall raised his sword, but a water sword thrown from the audience knocked it out of his hand. It was Tarix. "You said it," said Tarix. "The match is over. Now get out of Vulcanus, or fight us all." "I have what I came for, but there be another day," spat the Skrall. He then walked out of the arena, again accompanied by Atakus. Tarix helped Gresh get up. "Nice," said Tarix. "You almost lasted three minutes. That's a new record." Gresh was grim-faced. "I lost...and Tesara really needed that water," said Gresh. "Did the Skrall cheat," he then asked. Strakk approached the two. "That's the scary part," said Strakk. "He didn't. Chapter 4 Later, in a cave near Vulcanus... The Skrall warrior stopped by the cave on his way out of Vulcanus to meet with an Agori who had decided to be a traitor to his people. The Skrall could make out some blue on the traitor's amor, but the rest was cloaked in shadow. The Agori's eyes glowed a deep blue in the darkness. His spiked helmet was the only noticeable detail on his whole body, which was hidden in shadows. The Skrall was annoyed. "Why are we here? Skrall do not hide in the shadows," said the Skrall. The traitor ignored the remark. "Tell Tuma a trade caravan leaves from Tajun in a week's time," said the traitor. "If the bone hunters raid it, Tajun goes hungry for this season." "Bone hunters? What does anyone care what those sand-spawn do?" "Let me explain...If Tajun has no food, they have to challenge others for it. And if they lose...which they will...they will be easy prey for your people...our people." "You are not one of us. Do not pretend you are." "Realy the message. Go, before we are seen together." The Skrall then left the cave, and so did the Agori traitor. But he wasn't the only Agori who was in the cave. Berix had been wandering around, when he was approached by Tarix, who had been looking for him. "Berix, what are you doing here?" asked Tarix. "Just walking...and wishing....and wondering what the future may bring," answered Berix. Later, at the mighty city of Roxtus, now home to the Skrall... The Skrall warrior walked up to his leader's chair, and began telling him of the traitor's report. "What are your orders, oh great Tuma?" he asked, after he was finished. Tuma thought for a few seconds, then looked back at the Skrall. "You will speak of this in front of one of our captured Agori villagers," said Tuma. "Then 'accidentally' let him escape. As soon as he reaches open desert, he will be captured by bone hunters, and he will tell them everything he knows, while he can. The the bone hunters will act on one what they know....and win the battle for us. But the time is coming, warrior, when will not need to act through others..." Tuma stood up, his huge form almost touching the ceiling. "Soon, we Skrall will shed are skins like sand Dragons and be revealed for what we are....conquerors! Rulers!" Tuma raised his sword to the ceiling. "We will attack...we will win...and Bara Magna will be ours!" The great Tuma then prepared for his most daring move yet. The fall of Atero was imminent. And as Tuma prepared his army, the Mask of Life hurtled closer towards Bara Magna, and it would soon change the course of Bara Magna's history forever... End Part 1 Part 2 Once a year, Glatorian and Agori from all over Bara Magna gather at Arena Magna, in the free city of Atero, to compete, share battle tactics, to talk, and to fight for the right to be named champion. But this year, some who come may never leave again... Chapter 5 A Practice Match before the Tournament... Tarix and Strakk clashed swords. "I shouldn't be here," said Tarix. "Ha!" laughed Strakk. "Then I'll beat you quick tommorow and you can go home!" "You know what I mean..." said Tarix. "A trade caravan to my village, Tajun, was wiped by bone hunters. I should be with my people." Strakk slashed his ice blade. "One good blow, and I'll knock you back there!" "I'm serious," said Tarix as he blocked the strike. Tarix stuck Strakk's hand, knocking his ice axe from his hand. "HEY!" "Now, who is going to beat who quickly?" "What does it matter? As soon as the Skrall show up, they'll stomp all of us...just like they did last year. No one can beat them in the arena. Tarix picked up Strakk's axe. "Maybe not," he said. "I haven't seen one here yet. A better question is, where's Gresh? I haven't seen him since we got here." Tarix handed Strakk his weapon. "Here," said Tarix. "It helps if you hang on to this." "I'll remember," said Strakk. "In fact, I'll remember a lot of things..." Chapter 6 * Start reading Empire of the Skrall on www.bioniclestory.com before reading the chapter'' *'' They say that endings are merely just beginnings. Mine was very much the same. Mine was very much the same way. I was the ruler and protector of my people....the one they worshipped and prayed to. That was, until a powerful evil invaded my body, casting my very spirit out, and taking control. It enslaved my people, and brought despair and horror to their every day lives. But somehow, my spirit was put inside the mask of a Toa warrior, and I was shot out of my body, into space. I now hurtle through the stars, waiting for someone, something, anything, to help me get home. '' Near Arena Magna...'' Greash was practicing his own way. He was with Tarduk, perfecting battle moves in the city outskirts. "Do you always practice your battle moves alone?" asked Tarduk, who was watching Gresh. "I'm not alone," replied Gresh. "You're here. I'm not a veteran like Strakk or Tarix. They have one set of moves they let other glatorian see in practice, and another they use in the arena. I need to keep mine secret. Anyway, why let them know what's coming?" "Because what's coming could mean death to them all," said a deep voice that didn't belong to Tarduk. "Who's there?" yelled Gresh as he raised his swords. It was Malum, flanked by several Vorox. "Am I forgotten already then?" said Malum. "Perhaps I lost track of how long I have been in exile." "Malum!" exclaimed Gresh. "Tarduk get back inside the city." "But--" stammered Tarduk. "I said inside-Now!" responded Gresh. "What are you so afraid of, Gresh?" asked Malum. "My friends? They won't hurt anyone... unless I ask them to. And I am not here to cause harm, but help you. "I've heard about your kind of 'help'" grumbled Gresh. "There is a storm coming glatorian," said Malum, "Not a wind storm or a sandstorm, something you can from until it has passed. This storm will swallow you whole... you and all your friends, your villages your pople.' "And are you going to help us weather this... storm?" asked Gresh. "Ah, they said I wasn't good enough to fight with the likes of you, remember?" asked Malum. "They said I was a killer, remember? But I will tell you this.... This storm has a name. You and yours will screaming it before too long, if you don't flee now. Run gresh, run fast and hard and hope they don't find you." Then Malum and his companions wandered away into the endless desert. "Sorry to dissapoint you, Malum," said Gresh uner his breath, "I'm a glatyorian. And Glatorian don't run." Chapter 7 Morning in atero, and the competition begins. "I told you I'd remember!" exclaimed Strakk as he knocked one of Tarix's blades out of his opponent's hand. "I don't need two swords to beat you, Starkk," said tarix. "Right," said Strakk, "You have one. Then let's try for none." Then Strakk launched his thornax. "Please," said Tarix, "I was dodging thornax when you were still swatting at snowflakes." Among the agori watching the action: Raanu, leader of Vulcanus; Berix scavenger from Taju; and Metus, glatorian trainer from Iconox. "Strakk doesn't stand a chance," said Raanu, watching the fight. "I saw Tarix beat Malum with that move once." "If the Skrall don't show, tarix might even win the tournament," replied Berix. "I wonder where they are?" "Not like them to miss a chance to humiliate everyone else," said Metus, who was smirking, as if he knew something the two didn't. chapter unfinished... Category:Stories Category:Storyline Category:User:Minifig625